Ceremony
by Treta Aysel
Summary: "Not Slytherin…." Albus spoke in a shaky whisper. "Anywhere but there…."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...that goes without saying  
><strong>

**Ceremony: **

Albus entered the Great Hall, only a few paces behind his cousin Rose. The nervousness was among them and the other first years that were in the cluster with them, waiting to be sorted themselves. His green eyes glanced around the Great Hall, catching sight of his older brother sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. Their gazes met for a second and James smirked as if to say he was right earlier.

One by one the students were called up to see which houses they would be sorted into.

_"Malfoy, Scorpius." _

Albus and Rose watched as the platinum blonde haired boy made his way up and sat down. The old grungy hat was placed atop the boys head and didn't take long for the hat to decide where the young Malfoy should go.

_"Slytherin!" _

The nervous blonde got off the stool and made his way over to the excited table of Slytherins. A few murmurs of non-surprised students erupted. There was really no surprise at all. He _was_ a Malfoy and the whole family had been in that family for centuries or so everyone had heard.

Albus bit his lip as more first years were called up, names being called and houses being shouted. He knew it would be his turn soon and that didn't help calm his nerves.

_"Potter, Albus" _

Albus froze, his green eyes went wide. Time seemed to stand still as he slowly marched up to the stool. He sat down, everyone in the great hall staring at him, all whispering to each other where the famous Harry Potter's second son would end up in. Everyone in each house seemed to want him to be in it.

He exhaled a deep breath as the hat was placed on top of his head for the sorting. Biting his lower lip, his sweaty palms clutched at the stool he was sitting on. "Interesting…." The old sorting had said inside of his head. "Very interesting….I see a lot of potential in you. You would do great in any house, but where to put you."

"Not Slytherin…." Albus spoke in a shaky whisper. "Anywhere but there…."

"Very familiar…" The ancient hat mused. "Your father spoke those exact same words. And as I told him you would do great things in that house."

His heart skipped a beat. "R-really?"

"Yes, you want to prove yourself. It's all here in your head, you want to be as great as your own father and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness." There was a pause and neither the hat nor the boy said anything to each other. "Changing your mind I see…taking those words into consideration eh?"

"I-I also want to be better than James is….c-could Slytherin help me with that?" His own brother, while he acted out, was a brilliant and bright boy with good marks. It was another one of his fears that he would be living in not only his father's shadow but his brothers as well.

"Of course…." The hat spoke inside his head once more. "Well, it seems like your mind is certainly made up…SLYTHERIN!"

A silence fell upon the entire Great Hall as Albus' new house was called. His heart was pounding as he got up and slowly made his way over to the Slytherin table to site with his new house mates. Passing by the Gryffindor table he saw his brother looking at him with a surprised look that seemed to have changed to a I-told-you-so look.

Heat rose to his cheeks. Flushed his turned away and gave a weak smile to the table before looking down at his plate. The last few names were being called and his cousin would be soon. He barely heard her being called for the Gryffindor house and he sat there, thinking about all the things that had just seemed to happen.

A little disappointment filled him that he wasn't in the same house that what seemed to be his entire family had been sorted into but then some joy filled him as well. At first Albus had been truly afraid about what house he would get into, hearing all the stories about what the Slytherin house was like, but it all just seemed to fit. He didn't feel like he was in the wrong house…..at all.

In fact, he felt like it had been calling for him. The hat had to be right…he was destined for great things and this house seemed to be the house to help him. He caught the young Malfoy's eye as the banquet after the ceremony was to begin.

'_And who knows_," He thought to himself. _'Some friends as well.'_

**AN: I know, I know. He ended up in Slytherin and honestly while I think he can do great in any house he can be put in I think it's the right fit for him among other reasons. I also think that the sorting hat probably had an easier time convincing him than Harry. I don't know...I mean it's up to everyone and this is just my thoughts. **_  
><em>


End file.
